


Love in the Time of Coffee

by bonnie_bee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Clint and Natasha have a band, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Tony, You've probably never heard of it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_bee/pseuds/bonnie_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony being young hipsters in love. Possible (probable) abuse of hipster stereotypes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the avengerkink meme written in response to the following prompt which can be found [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36292748#t36292748):
> 
> Due to the pictures of Steve's newest outfit circulating through tumblr on the set of CA2 and Tony's hoodie outfit in IM3, I would like to see a Hipster AU where they're young, in love, wearing hipster glasses and taking selfies while taking pictures of their Starbucks coffee while sharing an earbud of a virtually unknown indie band. 
> 
> Be as stereotypically hipster and fluffy as you can. Clothes, interests, tastes... I want the whole nine yards. xD
> 
> Mostly this is just a bit of fluff about Steve and Tony being adorable hipsters. Feedback is always welcomed.

It’s Monday morning, which means that Steve and Tony are out getting breakfast together. Steve doesn't have his art class until the afternoon, and the vintage electronics repair shop Tony works at is closed on Mondays, so it’s one of the few times during the week when they know for sure that their schedules will match up.

And of course by breakfast, Tony means coffee. He doesn't actually understand how people function without caffeine in their blood stream. Tony has just gotten their drinks from the counter (one tall half-caf caramel hazelnut latte, half soy, half skim, and one red-eye with an extra espresso shot and a half-jump of agave syrup) and when he turns around he has to pause a second to take in Steve. 

He’s wearing his usual – plaid flannel shirt that barely stretches across his shoulders, tight jeans that were possibly stolen from Darcy, and a worn-out pair of Toms. The late morning sun is slanting in through the window, and it makes Steve’s hair look like a halo of gold. The light catches on the bits of metal in his bracelets as he sketches, and on his tongue stud that he’s absently biting as he concentrates on his drawing. 

They've been together a year and a half, but no matter how many times Tony sees Steve like this heart still skips a beat and he wonders what he did to get so lucky. He switches the cups to one hand and pulls out his cellphone, snapping a picture before Steve notices him standing there staring.

He finishes walking over and sets the latte next to Steve, which earns him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. 

“What’re you working on?” Tony asks, scooting his chair around to see better and adjusting his black-frame glasses. “Is that – Rogers, are you drawing a stereotypical Chinese dragon in your sketchpad? Have you no dignity?” 

Steve huffs at him, but doesn't stop drawing. “A guy came into the shop yesterday wanting a dragon tattoo on the back of his shoulder, and after he looked through the workbooks he wanted me to do it. So yes, I’m drawing a dragon. If he wants to pay me for it, I’ll do it.”

Tony groans theatrically. “You should charge him extra for offending your artistic sensibilities with such a mainstream cliché design. Seriously. I now feel less cool just knowing I’m sitting near this drawing.”

“Tony,” Steve says in that tone of voice that’s equal parts affection and exasperation, “I’m not going to say no to a job just because the client lacks vision and creativity. Just give me a minute to finish this up, and then I’ll put it away and you can stop feeling uncool.”

Tony gives Steve a look from over his glasses. “Steve, I am never _uncool_. I’m just not _as_ incredibly cool as I should be right now.”

Steve is muttering about how that doesn't even make sense, but Tony is already digging through his bag for his tape player. Some idiot had brought an entire box of them into the shop, and had sold the whole thing for ten dollars because _It’s not like anyone actually uses these things any more, right? I figured you could take them apart or something_. Cretin. 

Tony finally fishes it out, setting it on the table in all its red and gold glory. He unwinds the headphones, putting on the right earbud and carefully placing the left on Steve. He hits play, and he can tell when Steve realizes who they’re listening to by the sudden grin on his face. 

“Is this Clint and Nat’s new demo? I didn't know they’d released it already.” 

“They're planning on releasing it this week, but they gave me a tape in advance when I went to check out their recording equipment this weekend. From what they played for me they sounded pretty good, but I haven’t listened to the recording yet. I wanted to wait until we could both listen.”

That earns Tony another smile, and Steve’s hand sneaks down to rest on his knee. Tony gets out his phone and brings up Instagram, choosing the picture he had taken of Steve. “What wash should I use, Rise or Valencia?”

“Don’t use Rise, everybody uses Rise. What did you take a picture of?”

Tony finishes posting and holds up his phone for Steve. The caption is **Steve <333** and it already has one like. 

“Did you really just use a heart emoticon?” Steve asks, looking pleased nonetheless.

Tony rolls his eyes. “I used it _ironically_ , okay? No one really uses it anymore anyways.”

“Sure,” says Steve, clearly skeptical. Tony takes another picture of Steve, this time with himself in the frame making an exaggerated pouty face. It goes up on Instagram with the caption **Steve is being a meanie pants! :O :(**

Steve must either be done with his offensive dragon or he’s realized that he’s not going to get any more work done with Tony bothering him every thirty seconds, because he closes his sketchbook. Tony is getting ready to show him the new picture when a shadow falls over their table.

When Tony looks up, there’s a girl with bright blue hair wearing a floral-print romper and a ripped denim jacket standing in front of them. She’s also looking at Steve like she wants to crawl into his lap. Tony is sympathetic to that feeling, because it’s how he feels most of the time too, but _hello_? Does she not see the shared headphones? Clearly Steve is not available for ogling or anything else.

“Hi,” says the girl, not taking her eyes off of Steve, “I really like your tape player, its mega sweet. What are you listening to?”

“Strike Team Delta. They’re a local band, pretty small time at the moment – ”

“You've probably never heard of them.” Tony cuts in, giving her his best _back the hell off_ glare. 

By the look on her face the girl clearly has not in fact heard of them, which is unsurprising considering that Clint and Natasha only made about fifty tapes of their first set. She also seems to be noticing Tony and his death glare for the first time. 

“You should check them out, they've got a really unique sound – ” Steve tries again, because clearly Steve is too nice for his own good. Tony reaches out and hooks his pinky through one of Steve’s bracelets to demonstrate that yes Steve is _his_ and continues to glare.

To be fair, the girl knows when to give up. “Thanks for the rec,” she says, already backing away from their table, “I’ll definitely look them up.” Tony doesn't let go until she’s a safe distance away. 

“That wasn't very nice,” Steve says, but he sounds more amused than anything.

“Good, I wasn't trying to be nice. Did you notice the way she was looking at you? Other people aren't allowed to look at you like that. Besides, I bet her taste in music sucks. She probably thinks she’s the only person she knows that listens to Copeland.”

“I like Copeland,” Steve teases, but before Tony can say anything to that Steve grabs his scarf and drags him in for a kiss. 

“Hey,” Tony murmurs when they pull apart, “have I mentioned today how much I unironically love you?”

The tender look in Steve’s eyes kind of takes Tony’s breath away. “You have, but I don’t mind hearing it some more.”

Before Tony can say it again, Steve pulls him into another kiss.


End file.
